Happy B'day Kim Jonghyun
by Hikari Visette Viridian
Summary: Jonghyun ulang tahun, kejutan apa yang sudah disiapkan member lain untuk Jonghyun? Didedikasikan untuk Kim Jonghyun SHINee walaupun sudah telat sekali :D RnR please


Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun uri Kim Jonghyun :D

telat banget ya? muahahahah biarin dah xD

**HAPPY B'DAY KIM JONGHYUN**

Author : Hikari Visette Viridian

Main cast : JongNo, SHINee

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Komedi garing kryuk kryuk

Rate : G (Gaje)

.

.

.

**07.04.12 (10.00 a.m.)**

Di sebuah ruangan yang agak gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lilin, terlihat 4 orang namja yang tengah duduk melingkar sambil komat kamit gaje seperti mbah dukun. Tak lama kemudian mereka mengusap wajah masih-masing dengan telapak tangan lalu saling berpandangan. Ok, sekarang mereka saling mengangguk. Sebenarnya ada apa di sini?

Seorang namja yang sepertinya paling tua —terlihat dari wajahnya memutar sebuah botol yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka, sang botol yang menjadi penentu nasib mereka itu berputar dengan cepat lalu semakin melambat dan melambat. Melewati si namja pecinta ayam, lalu namja bermata kucing, dan hampir berhenti tepat di depan namja bermata belo, tapi sungguh beruntungnya dia karena botol itu masih bergerak, hm.. sepertinya botol itu terpengaruh dengan kharisma sang namja bermata belo sehingga dia lebih memilih berhenti tepat di depan seorang namja imut.

"ANDWEEEEEEEE," teriak namja MANIS itu.

"CHUKKAEYO!" teriak ketiga namja lainnya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Hueee kenapa harus aku? Andweeeeee…"

"Sudahlah, Taemin-ah terima saja nasibmu. Ne?" kata namja bermata kucing yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Kibum a.k.a Key.

"Tenang saja, Taemin-ah Minho akan menemanimu." Namja pecinta ayam itu ikut menimpali. Kalian tau kan siapa namja pecinta ayam itu? Yupp siapa lagi kalau bukan uri leader SHINee, Onew.

"Jinjja?" seketika wajahnya yang tadi persis seperti ayam yang akan disembelih berubah menjadi terang benderang mengalahkan sinar matahari pagi dan kicauan burung-burung yang merdu, juga pohon-pohon yang bergoyang dengan riangnya (?)

"NE!" jawab Onew dan Key cepat sebelum Minho sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Horeeee kajja, hyung" ucap Taemin bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Minho keluar dorm. Sementara Minho? Ohh ayo lah ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Tinggalah Key dan Onew di ruang tengah. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"AAHHH!" pekik Key tiba-tiba.

Onew tersentak kaget, "Key!"

"Hehehe mianhae, hyung," kata Key sambil nyengir tanpa dosa menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang tak pernah di sikat eh salah rajin di sikat.

"Sstt, hyung." Panggil Key mengisyaratkan Onew untuk mendekat lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. Seringaian evil menghiasi wajah mereka. Sejak kapan mereka menjadi seperti maknae suju? Akkhh ampunn jangan bunuh saya. Saya di sini hanya menjadi narator, silakan bunuh saja authornya saya ikhlas kok. Ehem.. back to story.

**Jonghyun POV**

**07.04.12 (07.30 p.m.)**

"Hyung, kapan acara ini selesai?" tanyaku pada manajer hyung entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Sebentar lagi," Jawab manajer hyung. Aku hanya diam. Sejak tadi manajer hyung hanya menjawab seperti itu. Tidakkah ada jawaban lain? Seperti 'Ayo kita pulang' misalnya? Aku akan sangat senang jika manajer hyung mengatakan itu.

Aku bingung kenapa harus aku yang menghadiri acara ini? Kenapa tidak member yang lain saja? Aah.. mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang di alam mimpi sekarang. Membayangkannya membuat ku iri pada mereka.

"Huft.." aku menghela nafas membuat manajer hyung menoleh padaku.

"Bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian." Aku menoleh ke arah manajer hyung. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hah? Aku mengerutkan kening. Bingung. Bukannya aku tidak mengerti maksud dari pribahasa itu. Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah mengapa manajer hyung mengatakan itu pada ku? Aarrgghh sudahlah aku malas memikirkannya.

**07.04.12 (11.30 p.m.)**

Tidak terasa sudah 4 jam pantatku yang bohai ini menempel di kursi. Ok tolong jangan pandang aku seperti itu, ini kehendak author pabbo yang dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar memaksaku untuk mengatakan itu.

Tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung melesat menuju tempat parkir, meninggalkan manajer hyung. Dan Betapa bodohnya aku, melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Kunci. Ya kunci. Bukan, yang ku maksud bukan Key SHINee, tapi kunci yang sesungguhnya. Dan kunci itu dibawa oleh manajer hyung T_T

Ohh see. Aku yang tampan ini harus rela berdiri mematung di samping mobil van kami. Tidak kah kau tau manajer hyung aku kedinginan di sini? Bisa-bisa wajahku yang tampan ini berubah tak karuan seperti ayam yang sering di makan Onew hyung. Eh, tidak ada hubungannya ya? Aigoo sepertinya otak ku sudah konslet gara-gara kedinginan. Hiks manajer hyung cepat laahhhh TwT

**Jonghyun POV END**

"KYAAA JONGHYUNNN JONGHYUUNNNN"

Jonghyun yang merasa namanya di panggil menoleh ke arah seseor— err sekerumunan orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namja itu menatap horror ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Kabur.

Beginilah nasibnya sekarang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan puluhan orang. Tragis. 1 lawan puluhan sudah jelas dirinyalah akan yang kalah.

"JONGHYUUNN JONGHYUN KYAAA"

Namja itu —yang sedang dikejar layaknya pencuri ayam— merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang. Jari-jarinya menari dengan lincah di atas layar _handphone_ putih itu.

"Hyung kau dimana? Aku dikejar kejar fans… eh? apa?"

"Hyung!"

"HYUNG!"

"YAH, HYUNG!"

Tuttt tuuutt tuttt..

Namja itu menghadiahkan _death glare_ pada benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Dia mencoba menghubungi manajer hyung sekali lagi. Dan coba tebak apa yang terjadi? Seorang yeoja tak dikenal mengangkat telpon itu tanpa seijin manajer hyung. Katanya, "Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. _The number you are calling can bot be reached. Please try again later." _Rese banget kan?

Dengan kesal di masukannya lagi benda itu ke saku celananya. Tidak berusaha menelpon member lain karena ia tahu mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang di alam sana. Benarkah? Hanya author, mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"JONGHYUUNN JONGHYUUNN"

"KYAAAA JONGHYUN SARANGHAEYOOO"

"JONGHYUUNNNN JONGHYUN _WILL YOU MARRY ME_?"

Jonghyun cengo mendengar teriakan yang terakhir terlebih lagi itu adalah suara namja. Ya namja. N-A-M-J-A. Hei dia masih normal tau. Sungguh? Lalu siapa itu Jino? Namjachingu mu kan Jonghyun-ssi? -,-

**07.04.12 (11.50 p.m.)**

Tak terasa mereka sudah bermain kejar-kejaran sejauh ini. Sampai tibalah mereka di sebuah perempatan. Jonghyun celingukan bingung memilih jalan yang mana.

Tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan orang dari arah kanan dan kirinya. Jonghyun kaget melihat kerumunan orang-orang itu dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia memilih jalan lurus, tak mungkin kan ia memilih jalan ke kanan atau kiri? Cari mati namanya. Chukkaeyo Kim Jonghyun bertambah sudah orang-orang yang mengejarmu.

Selama acara kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung ia menemui banyak sekali perempatan dan pertigaan. Dan anehnya setiap menemui pertigaan atau perempatan pastilah selalu ada fans yang muncul sehingga ia hanya bisa memilih satu jalan. Seolah-olah mereka menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

**07.04.12 (11.57 p.m.)**

"_Apa ini sudah direncanakan?"_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri. _"Jika iya kurang ajar sekali orang-orang itu. Membuat diriku yang tampan ini dikejar kejar seperti maling ayam"_. Jonghyun tak sempat berpikir lagi ketika ia mengetahui dirinya berada di tempat yang sangat dikenalnya. Tempat bersejarah baginya dan juga Jino—namjachingunya. Pinggir pantai.

Saking asyiknya Jonghyun bernostalgia sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah banyak orang yang mengerubunginya. Glek. Jonghyun menelan ludahnya. Tamat sudah riwayatmu Kim Jonghyun. Orang-orang itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sementara ia hanya bisa pasrah akan pulang dengan baju compang-camping dan cap bibir di pipinya. Atau lebih parahnya ia harus menjalani perawatan intensif selama beberapa minggu di rumah sakit. _ANDWWEEEE_, teriaknya dalam hati. Aktivitas Jonghyun –membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi— terhenti oleh sebuah suara keras.

DUARR DUARRR DUARR DUARRR

Sontak semua orang yang ada di sana mendongak ke atas. Jonghyun terperangah. Matanya membulat tak percaya melihat pemandangan di atasnya.

"Wooowwww" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan juga orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Di langit malam yang bertaburan jutaan berlian itu terdapat tulisan "HAPPY B'DAY KIM JONGHYUN" indah sekali.

Tiba-tiba tempat yang gelap itu berubah menjadi terang benderang. Lampu-lampu kecil yang melilit diantara pohon-pohon dan juga tiang dinyalakan menambah kesan romantis. Jonghyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

**08.04.12 (00.00 a.m.)**

"SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDA SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDA SAENGIL CUKHA HAMINDA SAENGIL CUKHA HAMNIDA" Jonghyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara, member SHINee + manajer hyung dan juga Jino dengan kuenya berjalan ke arah Jonghyun.

"Yah, hyung jangan menangis kau cengeng sekali" Key berkata sarkastik, shawol dan juga yang lain pasti tau itu cara Key untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Minho merangkul bahu Jonghyun yang menangis terharu. Tak taukah kau Minho ada dua orang yang menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh?

"AYO SEMUANYA MENYANYI SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN" teriak Onew lantang.

"HANA" teriak Key

"DUL" Taemin ikut berteriak

"SET" teriak semuanya bersama-sama

Dan mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida

Saranghaneun uri Jonghyun saengil chukha hamnida"

Prokk prokk prookk

"Yeiyy sekarang make a wish," kata Key antusias

Jonghyun memajukan wajahnya hingga dekat dengan kue. Suasana hening. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa menit lalu meniup lilin di depannya.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar.

"Nah, potongan pertama untuk siapa?" tanya manajer hyung yang baru saja datang dengan berbagai persiapan a.k.a pisau dan kawan-kawan.

"Hmm.." Jonghyun tampak berpikir

Shawol kembali berteriak "Untuk ku untuk ku" ahaha andai aku juga bisa ada di sana.

"Untuk ku saja, hyung" si maknae berkata sambil mengangkat tanganya. "Tidak untuk ku saja," Key ikut menimpali. Sementara Onew dan Minho hanya tertawa. Lalu Jino? Ia harap-harap cemas.

"Ok" Jonghyun mengambil kue di tangan Jino lalu meletakannya di meja. Mereka semua memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Jonghyun dengan seksama berharap mendapatkan potongan pertama dari sang golden voice. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun membuat semua yang ada di sana terperangah.

Ternyata ia memasukan potongan kue pertama ke dalam mulutnya! O My God Kim Jonghyun!

Tunggu dulu sekarang ia berjalan mendekati Jino. Mau apa lagi dia? Kejadian berikutnya membuat mereka semua syok. Semua orang mulai berpikiran aneh... memikirkan apa yg akan dilakukan Jonghyun kepada Jino. Berjalan bak model dengan senyum mematikannya membuat para ladies yang ada di sana meleleh (lilin kali). Jino pun merasa tegang dan panic ketika Jonghyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Aduh gimana nih Jonghyun ke arah ku lagi"_ kata Jino dalam hati. Setelah sampai di depan Jino, tiba-tiba…

CHU~

Jonghyun mencium Jino di depan umum!

Bletaakk

Key menghadiahkan pukulan sayang gratis di kepala Jonghyun.

"Auchh appo, Key"

"Yah! Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Di sini ada anak kecil tau," Minho berkata sambil menutup mata Taemin.

"Aaaaaa hyung lepas aku mau lihat!"

Manajer hyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak didiknya itu. Sementara Jino mukanya sudah memerah bak kepiting panggang yang baru matang :p

"Suiitt suitt ccieeeee," shawol ikut menimpali beberapa dari mereka mengabadikan moment suci Jongno dalam foto maupun video dan mungkin besok akan menjadi headline diberbagai situs online.

Di tengah kegaduhan itu hanya 1 orang yg bisa menghentikannya … You know who?  
"Tenang .. semuanya tenang" Onew berteriak dengan keras lalu hasilnya –Krriiikkkkk … krrriiikkkk—berkat bakat sangtae Onew yg diwariskan turun temurun dari zaman pithecantropus oleh nenek moyangnya membuat shawol stuck in the moment. Wahahhahaha xD

Ini ulang tahun terindah yang pernah didapatkannya. Merayakan bersama shawol, manajer hyung, member SHINee dan juga namjachingunya, Jino.

Harapan Jonghyun : "Semoga kebahagiaan ini terus berlanjut. Walaupun aku tidak bisa tinggi lagi, tapi ini saja sudah cukup. Setidaknya aku lebih ganteng dari Om Soo Man. Semoga aku bisa terus bersama SHINee dan menebarkan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang."

**Esoknya..**

Member SHINee + Jino sedang berkumpul di meja makan sambil menunggu masakan umma dan Jino selesai.

"Hyung, ciuman itu rasanya gimana sih?" tanya Taemin polos.

"Wahahahahahaha maknae kau polos sekali!" Jonghyun tertawa laknat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Taemin. Sementara Taemin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau mau?" Onew tersenyum mesum ke arah Taemin.

"Huft, tadi aku membaca berita di internet judulnya KIM JONGHYUN MENCIUM JINO DI DEPAN UMUM! Lalu ada fotonya juga, karena penasaran rasanya ciuman itu bagaima makanya aku tanya sama hyungdeul." Taemin memasang tampang polos bak malaikat sambil menekankan pada kata KIM JONGHYUN MENCIUM JINO DI DEPAN UMUM!

Jino yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berblushing ria. Key? Ada aura aura gelap disekelilingnya. Lebih baik kita menjauh darinya..

"Kau mau, baby? Sini aku contohkan" wahh sekarang giliran si Minho yang tersenyum mesum.

"Choi.. Minho…"

Glek Minho merasakan aura-aura gelap dibelakang punggungnya. Bagaikan slow motion Minho membalikan badannya dan tada…

Key umma berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membawa spatula dan pisau berdarah bekas memotong ayam. Matanya berkilat menyeramkan seolah-olah bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya matanya berubah menjadi batu. Persis Medusa.

Onew, Jino dan Jonghyun merasakan sinyal-sinyal bahaya di tempat itu dan dalam hitungan detik langsung kabur meninggalkan Taemin yang tak mengerti situasi, Minho yang mengkeret ketakukan dan Key yang persis tukang potong daging professional.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku, CHOI MINHO-SSI?"

"A.. a.. aku.." Minho belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena spatula Key sudah lebih dulu melayang ke arahnya. Minho menghindar lalu segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"YAHHH BERHENTI KAU KODOK!" Jadilah dorm SHINee gaduh pagi itu. Ckckckckck kapan ini dorm bakal damai? -_-

"Hyungdeul main kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil." Taemin yang masih TIDAK mengerti situasi hanya bisa berkomentar sambil makan es krim! Hadehh maknae maknae -_-

-THE END-

Fyuhh *ngelap keringet* akhirnya selesai juga ni fic gaje

Tidak memuaskan? Membosankan? Bikin sakit perut?

Silakan komen di kotak yang ada di bawah.

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada wuehehehe xD


End file.
